


Flesh

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Blowjobs, Cock Cages, Collars, Hair-pulling, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Panties, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: When Hannibal gets home, the collar is not on the hook. And he can hear the crying.





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castielchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielchester/gifts).



> I've never seen Hannibal, so I hope this is the slightest bit accurate.

When he stepped in the door, he knew something was off. Will was nowhere to be found. Then he hears it. The soft whispers and cries coming from the bedroom. He retraces his steps and cheeks the hook by the door. The collar is gone.

He grab the leash, and his nicest blade, and heads towards the bedroom. There he stands in the doorway, taking in the the sight.

Will is on his hand and knees on the bed, naked save for the pink lace panties and pink collar. He's erect, like always is when he puts on those panties, and he's trembling, tears streaking down his face.

Hannibal doesn't say a word, just goes to the closet and looks at his options. He chose the cage and ring, and looked back at Will. He would look good in the ball gag, but he wanted to hear those noises.

"Will, would you prefer the gag?" Hannibal asked. Will sat very still.

"Good pup. You may speak." Hannibal smiled.

"N-No sir." He answered. Hannibal set the gag back in the closet and closed the door.

He stepped over to the bed and snapped his fingers, pointing to the pillows. Will laid back immediately, and Hannibal smiled. He took Wills face in his hands and wiped away the tears, then brushed his soft curls back.

"You're being very good, pet. Why is that? Speak."

"I-I did something wrong."

"Do you need to be punished?" Hannibal asked. He lifted the blade, and Will considered.

"Yes."

Hannibal nodded and stepped forward, lowering the panties. He slipped the ring around Wills balls, slid the pins into place, and locked on the cage, then, he pulled the panties back up over it.

"All set sweetheart. Back into place."

Will obeyed, crouching on the bed on his hands and knees again, exposing his back. Hannibal didn't give him warning before he sliced into him leaving a long mark down across his pale skin. Will cried out, and Hannibal watched the blood slowly start to gather. Not very much, but enough to use.

He pulled off his tie, and his vest, letting Will suffer. As he undressed completely, Will started to look towards him. Hannibal got behind him and promptly spanked him, hard, letting the slap echo through the room. Will yelped but said nothing else, lowering his head.

"No looking unless I say you can." Hannibal snapped. Will nodded, keeping his head down. He was starting to really shake now, his body making the bed vibrate.

"What have you done that was so bad pup? Speak." Hannibal commanded.

"I-I masturbated. After you were gone. And I put my fingers inside, I couldn't help myself-" Will yelped as another three slaps connected with his body, one on his ass, but two on his open back.

Hannibal dragged his nails across the cut and pulled back, sucking on his finger. Will bit his lip to keep from moaning. When Hannibal did it again, he used the blood as a lubricant, and wet himself, before crawling up on the bed, behind Will.

"Do you still feel stretched William? Answer." Hannibal growled. He clipped the leash to Wills collar and yanked, jerking his head back.

"N-No sir!" Will said honestly.

Hannibal loosened his grip on the leash, only to tangle his hand in Wills curls and pull. Will couldn't hold back and moaned loudly, but instead of punishing him for the noise, Hannibal pulled again as he yanked down the panties and shoved inside him with no prep. Will moaned louder, this time pained. The only thing helping was the blood and precome slicking his insides a bit.

Hannibal set a rough pace, pounding in and out, gripping Wills hair with one hands and digging his nails into the cut with the other. Will moaned and yelled the whole time, letting Hannibal hear him. Hannibal could see the fresh blood coming from his abused hole, and he grinned.

"You feel this pain, and you understand this is what you are allowed. No fingers William, no toys. My flesh is the only thing allowed in you." Hannibal growled. He let go of the bloody cut to yank his leash, and Will choked.

"Y-Yes sir!" He answered quickly. Hannibal smiled and dropped the leash once more. He stroked a soft hand up and down, through the blood, as he felt his own orgasm coming.

Will, you will take me sweetheart." Hannibal grunted. Will nodded.

"Willingly." He answered.

Hannibal grinned as he climaxed, spilling inside Will and using his hold on his hair to steady himself. He breathed a moment, before pulling out, crawling to get on his knees in front of Will.

"Clean up." Hannibal ordered.

Will opened his mouth and took him in easily, like he was trained to do. His tongue swept over Hannibals overstimulated flesh, and sucked off the come and blood, making Hannibal want to spill all over again at the thought. Finally he pulled away, when he knew he would get hard again if he let it go any longer.

"I'm going to take your cage off Will." Hannibal said. Will nodded as Hannibal took the key off the side table and pulled his panties down, unlocking him. He unhooked everything, except the ring.

"I want to take this off Will, but I don't want you to come until I tell you to." Hannibal said. Will whimpered and grabbed his hand before he could touch him.

"Mėsa! Hannibal, please." Will stopped him.

"Flesh? Sweetheart, that's our safe word, whatever's wrong?" Hannibal asked. He stroked Wills cheek with bloody fingers, and Will spoke up in a shattered voice.

"I-I can't- I want to- but as soon as you take that ring off I'm going to come, I can't hold back." Will sobbed. He didn't want to disobey, but everything felt so good, and he felt like he was experiencing orgasm in slow motion already. Hannibal just smiled.

"Then Will, you may come." Hannibal said softly. 

Will sighed at the permission, and felt the ring slide off. He moaned as he came in streaks over the bed, as Hannibal watched with a smile on his face. When he was done, his arms collapsed, and he fell in a heap on his face, ass still in the air. Hannibal smiled, and rubbed his back, making Will hiss.

"You can't sleep yet. We need to clean your wound." Hannibal said.

He carefully stood and untied Wills lacey collar, letting the collar and leash fall to the bed. He pulled under Wills armpits, and lifted him, helping him off the bed until he was standing. He held him as he swayed, blood flowing too fast from his head and making him dizzy. When he nodded, they headed to the bathroom.

Hannibal started the shower and pulled Wills panties off, noting he would have to wash the small blood stains out. He ushered Will under the water first, and stepped in behind him, starting to immediately kiss up his back, getting his lips bloody.

He licked them a few times, tasting the coppery tang, before spinning Will around. His back hit the water, and Hannibal kissed away the cries with bloody lips. Their tongues battled as Hannibal tangled fingers in Wills hair, and Will gripped his hips. As they broke apart, they both chuckled, looking down.

"You want more sweetheart?"

"I-I-"

"Hush. Let me clean you first." Hannibal said. Will nodded and blushed. Hannibal kissed his head.

"You were very good Will, you were amazing. My precious man, you did so well." Hannibal praised, kissing him all over; His forehead, his cheeks, and his neck, where he started to suck a bruise. Will shuddered and tilted his head, giving him more access.

Hannibal pulled back when he was satisfied, and grabbed the expensive liquid soap. He took his time washing Wills back, cleaning out the cut thoroughly, then moving to his asshole. He rubbed gently, cleaning, but not penetrating, as Will winced.

When he was satisfied, he turned Will back to face him, and got more soap in his hand. He gripped them together and stroked slowly, letting Will grip his shoulders for support. He moaned as Hannibal set a slow pace, cleaning at the same time as giving them pleasure.

Will didn't last long, coming with a cry, biting into Hannibals shoulder. Hannibal felt like he had been shocked at the action and came as well, tilting his neck to let Will suck his own mark there. Will was the only one allowed to mark him.

He turned them both into the spray of water once again, and cleaned them off, before turning off the water. Will let Hannibal manhandle him out, and dry him off with fresh towels. He dried himself, and made Will sit on the toilet seat, as he got out the medical kit.

He cleaned the cut with alcohol first, and shushed Will as he hissed. He applied ointment gently, and then took out the gauze. It was quite large, but Hannibal always made sure his cuts would fit under his biggest gauze pad, and was pleased when it did. He taped it down, and put away his supplies, then helped Will stand up.

Once back in the bedroom, he let Will crawl under the sheets as he cleaned things up, putting away the cage, and taking the leash and panties to the laundry room. He put the collar back on it's hook, and finally joined Will in bed, wrapping himself around the smaller man.

"Gorgeous, you were fantastic. You did so well." Hannibal praised, pressing kisses to his soft, damp curls.

"So did you." Will yawned, pulling Hannibals hands to his mouth. He sucked on a finger, making Hannibal growl, before chuckling and kissing his knuckled.

"Careful sweetheart, or I'll want a third round." Hannibal warned.

Will chuckled and held his hand, pressing it to his chest. Hannibal could feel his heartbeat and wished he could reach inside and hold it, still beating. But he didn't. Instead, he felt the heartbeat as he closed his eyes, and they drifted to sleep, listening to each other's breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for you, you kinky blood freak. Te iubesc <3\. I didn't do too much blood, but I hope it satisfies most of your tastes. ;)


End file.
